User blog:Tartarus Scythe Ender/Unit Creation:Akio
Name:7 star: Abandoned Demon Akio Omni: Isgrian Ruler Akio 7 star: Summon quote:Hmmm..are you going to abandon me,a very weak demon, just like my parents did? No? Okay Fusion quote:Giving power to a weak demon?Have you lost your mind or do you have hope for me? Omni: Evolution quote:Why..Why did you evolve?What?You say I'm strong?Fine,then let's go Fusion quote:You really think that I'm not weak now do you?The whole Ishgria is under my control so I must not fall! Summon quote: I rule Ishgria! You fools do no understand what changed of it don't you 7 star lore: A very weak demon born in a secret part of Ishgria.Abandoned by his parents and thrown Into Grand Gaia due to his weak power although with high intelligence,he was found by the god of truth and governance and became his fateful disciple who created the strategies of the God Army.Records of him were lost after the war with the gods but there were some evidence that he returned to Ishgria to help the return of the gods. Omni lore: Even though he was very weak in terms of power,he is very intelligent that he was praised by members of the Divine Ten.Had he not been abandoned by his parents or had he returned to Ishgria with his master and fellow disciples,He would've been able to use his intelligence to create peace in Ishgria with him being the ruler as well as being one of the Divine Ten himself.Along with his twin brother,he would've been able to defeat The god of destruction and change the actions done during the war with the gods. Omni Abilities: LS:50% boost to all stats,15% elemental damage mitigation of all elements,damage taken boost bb gauge,boost bc efficacy,reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount (4-7 bcs,50% efficacy,20% damage reduction after 5000 damage taken) ES:30% boost to all parameters when 8 demon weapons are equipped,low probability to reduce damage taken, adds angel idol when HP is below 20%,adds "boost spark damage" and "elemental damage reduction" to bb/sbb (8 demon weapons are the following:war demon's blade,twilight stone,beiorg's armor,melord's core,nature shield,all seeing eyes,blazing fists,and armor of seals,10% chance to reduce damage taken by 100%,130% boost to spark damage,10% elemental damage reduction) BB:20 combo light and dark attack on all foes,removes status ailments,boost ATK,DEF,REC for 3 turns,boost ATK,DEF,REC relative to max HP for 3 turns,damage taken boost bb gauge for 3 turns,boost od gauge,negates status ailments for 3 turns (420% damage multiplier,180% parameter boost,30% max HP to ATK,DEF,REC,4-7 bcs,10% od gauge) SBB:23 combo light and dark attack on all foes,17 combo light and dark attack on single foe,boost ATK,DEF,REC for 3 turns,boost max HP,boost bb gauge for 3 turns,boost od gauge,reduces spark damage taken for 1 turn,adds probable resistance against 1 KO (800% damage multiplier on both attacks,180% parameter boost,15% max HP boost,8 bcs per turn,10% od gauge,25% spark reduction,15% chance to survive 1 KO) UBB:27 combo light and dark attack on all foes,boost DEF,REC for 5 turns,boost ATK relative to DEF for 3 turns,boost spark damage for 3 turns,boost bb gauge for 3 turns,probable resistance against 1 KO,boost od gauge,boost od gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns (1800% damage multiplier,350% parameter boost,250% DEF to ATK,350% spark damage,999 bcs per turn,80% chance to survive 1 KO,50% od gauge,800 OD) SP: 20-30% boost to all parameters 10-enhances 30% boost to 50% 40-raises normal hit count 10-raises ATK parameter limit to 150000 25-enhances spark damage boost by 50% 35-adds all element to bb/sbb 10-enhances LS stat boost by 10% 25-enhances elemental mitigation of LS and bb/sbb by 5% 20-Adds fill bb gauge to max Note:This may be a stretch but Akio's twin is Kira(disciples of the Gods).Since his parents abandoned him due to weak power,we can assume that his parents want nothing but power and Kira is a powerful demon himself.Also,Kira is almost likely the only non-Divine Ten being that can battle against Karna Masta without dying easily. Category:Blog posts